Original Superman Comic
'Origin' Superman is a fictional character, a comic book superhero who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He is widely considered to be an American cultural icon. Created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born American artist Joe Shuster in 1932 while both were living in Cleveland, Ohio, and sold to Detective Comics, Inc. (later DC Comics) in 1938, the character first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938) and subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, newspaper strips, and video games. With the success of his adventures, Superman helped to create the superhero genre and establish its primacy within the American comic book. The character's appearance is distinctive and iconic: a blue, red and yellow costume, complete with cape, with a stylized "S" shield on his chest. This shield is now typically used across media to symbolize the character. The origin story of Superman relates that he was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton, before being rocketed to Earth as an infant by his scientist father Jor-El, moments before Krypton's destruction. Discovered and adopted by a Kansas farmer and his wife, the child is raised as Clark Kent and imbued with a strong moral compass. Very early he started to display superhuman abilities, which upon reaching maturity he resolved to use for the benefit of humanity. Superman has fascinated scholars, with cultural theorists, commentators, and critics alike exploring the character's impact and role in the United States and the rest of the world. Umberto Eco discussed the mythic qualities of the character in the early 1960s, and Larry Niven has pondered the implications of a sexual relationship involving the character. The character's ownership has often been the subject of dispute, with Siegel and Shuster twice suing for the return of legal ownership. Superman placed first on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in May 2011. 'Today' Agent Kipling and Lattimer were sent on a biding run to snag this artifact and a few others that had cropped up in random, but private, auction houses. Luckily they did not draw attention to themselves as they were giggling like a bunch of fan-boys as they bought the issues. Artie was worried about sending the two agents to gather the artifacts, but no one else was into the comics as much as they were, so he had no choice. Still, at least nothing bad happened, like Pete reading one of them and activating the ability of the comic. The artifacts are now stored safely in the Schuster-Lee sector. (Just to note, I tried to title the comic book artifacts as Fantastic Four #1 or Action Comics #1 etc, but they will not let me create a page with an # in the title, so I went with the next best title I could think of. Also with the way the page on the comic book sector is set up, lets try to keep all artifacts on the same aisles and shelves; so the Marvel side has a particular code, so does the DC side and so on and so forth.) Category:Artifact Category:Mr. Kipling Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Class F-3